Shenanigans Episode 175
Recap The party are returning to Bergshire after a mission involving the Waffle Goblins. When they get to Shenanigans the find everyone is asleep. The party check around town and find everyone in town is sleeping, even as far out as the farms. The party search around town for the source of the spell and find a house lit up with continual light. Rich tries to enter the yard and gets grabbed by vines, but is then cut free. Caw flies to the roof with the thatch room and ends up being entangled. Marteau heads down the redstone path to save Caw, but it ends up summoning Evard's Black Tentacles which kills Caw and knocking out Marteau & Kali. The party are injured and tired from their previous mission and dealing with the Tentacles and decide to rest for the night. They are joined by Norris who has just arrived in town. The next day everyone else in town is still asleep. Kali comes up with a plan to get across the yard of the house. The party get carts from all over town and use them to make a path to the front door of the house to avoid the tentacles from summoning. At the front door a Magic Mouth spell activates saying the owner of the house, Molly, can't come to the door right now. Inside the building the party find a furnished house. Marteau tries going down a staircase, but it is magically trapped, with the stair turning into a slide. Marteau ends up sliding into a spike wall. Furniture in the room animates and attacks the party. After the party defeat the furniture they are able to lower a rope down for Marteau to climb out. Norris casts "Echos of Magic" and finds a magical aura from a carpet and from a different corner. Marteau stands on the carpet and tries to activate it, but it turns out to be a Rug of Smothering. The party work to get Marteau free, with Randall burn the carpet to save him ultimately. The party go to the magic aura in the corner and find a hidden trap door leading to a ladder. The party head down and find a underground study, outhouse and liquor rooms. Rich takes many books from the library, saying that he wants the information to be free. Norris goes downstairs and is almost killed by a saw blade trap. Marteau uses his sledgehammer to destroy the trap. At the bottom of the set of stairs is a room where Molly is paralysed in a silent screem on a table while tightly gripping a strange magical orb. Black spider-like veins extend from the orb up Molly's arms. The magical orb tries to get inside the party's heads, but they resist. Rich tries a colorspray but it has no effect on the situation other than being absorbed into the orb. The party try to research with the books in the study for information on the orb but don't find anything at short notice. Kali goes downstairs and covers the orb with her silk jacket to stop the orb trying to get into their minds. Marteau & Kali then carry the paralysed Molly upstairs, still holding the orb. Marteau tries to prise Molly's hands from the Orb, but ends up calling unconcious. The party decide to get the orb out of town to save everyone, then deal with the Orb a safe distance away. Marteau is left in Shenanigans with Rich, as the others head West to the Plains. After the orb leaves the town, everyone in town wakes up. At the plains Kali cuts off Molly's hands with one of Norris's swords. Molly is freed from the spell but screams in pain and is distraght. Molly demands in distraught tones to know how she can cast spells anymore without hands. Kali remorselessly throws the covered orb and hands into Molly's lap, saying "Here is your fucked up orb and your hands." Experience 1300 exp each * Marteau levels up to level 3 ** Max HP from 18 to 30 HP * Randall levels up to level 2 ** Max HP from 4 to 10 Major NPCS * Molly - Wizard with a trapped house and mysterious orb. Category:Shenanigans Episodes